1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor provided with an input unit, and more specifically to an information processor such as a word processor to which information is input by means of a pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processor to which information is input by means of a pen of interest to the present invention is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2-100712 and 2-125324. FIG. 9 is a schematic illustration of the information processor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-125324. Referring to FIG. 9, the information processor includes a pen housing 2 and a power switch 10. Pen housing 2 and power switch 10 are provided separately. In accordance with the above article, when a pen 1 is not held in pen housing 2 while power switch 10 is off, absence of pen 1 in pen housing 2 is detected and alarm is given to the user, so as to prevent pen 1 from being lost.
Conventionally, the pen of the information processor is prevented from being lost in the above described manner. However, for this purpose, the user must carry out two operations, that is, to put the pen in the housing, and to turn on/off the power.
Meanwhile, the user of the information processor using a pen for information input may be left-handed or right-handed. Right-handed person and left-handed persons may prefer different arrangements of power switch 10 and pen housing 2. If such preference is taken into consideration so as to provide user-friendly processors, configuration of the processor may vary, and the operation manual may become complicated.